AS50
|attachments = *Reliability Upgrade: *Accuracy Upgrade: *Ammunition Upgrade: |stats = Far Cry 2 *Damage: 10/10 *Range: 10/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Reliability: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 |magazine = 5 Rounds |variants = }} The AS50 is a sniper rifle for the primary weapon slot found in Far Cry 2. Background The AS50 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that fires the .50 BMG round. While currently not adopted by any military or law-enforcement groups, it is being tested by several of them, including the United States Special Forces Command. Availability The AS50 can be purchased after completing the first weapon shop mission in Act 2. The AS50 can sometimes be found in a safe house, but in a used condition. Characteristics The AS50 is one of the most powerful weapons in the game. The .50 BMG round can pass clean through a human target and hit another behind him. It is possible to shoot through the target and hit explosives behind him, creating an explosion and masking the shot. The round will also penetrate objects and kill enemy hiding behind fences, inside huts, etc. It will almost always kill enemies in one hit, unless the round only hits them on the limbs. It can also damage vehicles, causing a vehicle to emit smoke with a single shot to the engine. It has extremely high recoil, making it difficult to accurately fire off two shots in a row. The Accuracy Upgrade will greatly reduce its recoil. Since it is semi-automatic, the player does not need to zoom out in order to reload/cycle the weapon after each shot. Its 5-round magazine is quickly depleted, so make sure to reload often - preferably while you are moving to a new position. This weapon has mediocre durability, so it is recommended to invest in the Reliability Upgrade and/or grab a new one from the Armoury whenever possible. One distinct advantage the AS50 has over the other sniper rifles is its scope. The AS50's scope has a much higher level of magnification than the other sniper scopes, allowing the player to accurately hit enemies at very long distances. In addition, the crosshairs are illuminated, making the AS50 much easier to use at nighttime when compared to most other weapons. The only downside of the AS50's scope is that it lacks peripheral vision. While it is powerful, it is not ideal for players who prefer to use stealth. As such, you can kill at least one unaware enemy target while the rest will be alerted to your presence. However, depending on the weather and the distance you are from the target, it is possible that the enemy will not hear the shot. The AS50's scope allows it to hit enemies at greater ranges than the other sniper rifles. In addition, it is incredibly loud and could be mistaken for a clap of thunder. Trivia *A used AS50 is provided in the Safe House at the lakeside during the mission to assassinate the King in Act 1. It can be great for attacking the Fort, but not when defending the Oasis. This is the only known way to obtain the AS50 other than purchasing it at a weapon store. *Enemies will never wield this weapon. *Sometimes after completing a buddy mission in act 2, the AS50 in the armory will glitch, not allowing you to pick it up. This can be fixed by loading a previous save or by going to a different armory. *In newer titles, the weapon's spiritual successor can be seen as the SA-50, which has an anagramical name, fires a .50 BMG round in semi-automatic, has a five round magazine, and is also a sniper rifle with devastating damage output. Gallery Fc2 weapon as50.png|The AS50 as it appears in Far Cry 2 Fc2 weapon as50 stats.jpg|Ditto, stats. de:AS50 pt-br:AS50 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons